The rat's tale
by jillybear
Summary: A random one shot about the Day Peter first went to Voldemort. Some LJ mentioned. Read and Review please.


**A/N: Random one shot about how Peter first came to Voldemort, some L/J mentioned. Originally chapter 4 from opportunities.**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid the only thing I own is the pathetic 2 dollars and 27 cents in my bank account. Get used to it.**

The rat's tale

Severus Snape was walking down a long, dark, deserted road. Something important was to arrive on this evening. Or was it someone? No one really knew about what was going to happen. Rumor had it that they had successfully found another spy only this one was the jackpot. Ministry members they had, along with gringotts wizards and some people at the prophet. There was only one thing missing that they now had. They had finally found a member of the order of the phoenix.

How it had happened none of the Death Eaters really knew. Apparently whoever it was had decided to side with the bigger and better team. The team that was currently winning the war that was going on in the wizarding world. Snape had a secret hope that it was his old childhood friend but he knew that would never happen. She and her husband were great friends of Dumbledore, not to mention the fact that she was a muggleborn (he could no longer bear the term mud-blood). He also knew that she would never betray her friends. Lily Evans was always loyal. There was only thing they knew for certain. Whoever it was certainly had a lot of information that they needed desperately.

As he continued down the dirt road he reached a shack in which they were to meet this stranger. After walking through the darkmark detection charm he knocked on the door. A tall witch with heavy lidded eyes cautiously opened it for him.

"Inside, and quickly." She hissed. It was an order from none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I shall enter at my own pace Bellatrix if you don't mind." He countered coldly.

Bellatrix sneered at this comment and was about to reply but was cut off by another woman with a hallow face and long blonde hair.

"Bella! Now isn't the time. The Dark Lord is on his way and afterwards the spy will be arriving. We need to make sure that he is trustworthy or at least willing to give information right away." scoffed Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh he will be willing; I'll make sure of that." Said a cold high pitched voice.

All three of them turned around the see Voldemort walking up the path.

"Inside! All of you!" hissed the snake like man.

"As you wish my lord…" replied Bellatrix in a lust like manner.

Severus hurried inside to see that the rest of Voldemort's inner circle were already there and waiting for the arrival of the secret agent.

"He is nearly here… I can sense his fear." All of them gaped at the Dark Lord's knowledge.

"So it is a male then? Are you sure?" asked Amycus Carrow, while the others laughed at his stupid ness for questioning Voldemort.

After a long scream of pain was heard Bellatrix looked up from the window.

"Master, he is standing at the gate."

"Somebody go get him and bring him through and quickly! He must not be seen standing there for too long."

Severus stood up to look out the window and what he saw made his upper lip curl in an evil way. For walking up the path with Bellatrix dragging him and a very nervous expression on his face was none other than Peter Pettigrew with his balding head and chubby short body.

_I always knew that the blubbering idiot was a coward. He finally left those so called friends of his, what a wonderful Gryffindor. I thought they were supposed to be brave and loyal? What a treat this is._

"Master, how do we know he isn't going to tell them all about us?" asked Lucious Malfoy in a careful tone, he wouldn't make the same mistake Amycus did.

"Mr. Pettigrew knows that he would suffer a most painful death were he to ever do that, don't you "wormtail" I believe? I see you wonder how I know that's the name only your friends call you. Well Mr. Pettigrew you'll soon find out that we have friends in high places. You made the right choice coming to help us." Peter said nothing. He just stood there shaking slightly while nodding his head.

"Before we can make you one of us you must tell us something that only a member of the order of the phoenix would know." It was obvious that Narcissa still didn't trust the small man.

"Well… Um, ugh." Stuttered the now even more nervous Peter.

"What's the matter? Decided that maybe you don't want to betray your friends after coming all this way?" sneered Snape. This seemed to cure Peter's stuttering.

"Well Dumbledore's secret keeper," _obviously_ thought Snape. "and the Smith's are planning on continuing to spy on the Malfoy's manor for the next few weeks for any suspicious activity." He finished with a satisfied smirk. Voldemort just sat there staring in his chair with his fingers pointed into a steeple (think Sirius in hp5 movie near the beginning).

"And?" Peter shifted uncomfortably at this.

"What else is there to say?" he all but whispered.

"We already knew all of those things; you must have something we don't know?" Snape was curious now if Peter would fail to provide the information they needed.

"No, but I can find out…" at this Voldemort turned his red eyes towards Peter once more.

(Potter Manor, Godric's Hallow 2 weeks later, July 30th 1980, 11:30 pm)

"James, have you noticed something weird about Peter lately?" Lily Potter asked; face glowing as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"He has been a little more distant the past few days, probably just because of the killings. You know how nervous he gets about those kind of things." Lily nodded her head in comprehension.

After a few minutes of silence had passed when she suddenly sat upright.

"James, it's time…" she said slowly.

"Time for what?" Lily rolled her eyes; he could be so dense sometimes.

"To go to work, what do you think?! The baby's coming!"

"Oh! Then let's get going!" he said while jumping up in surprise!

"We'll have to floo." James gave her a funny look. "I'm pregnant remember? I can't apparate can you imagine what that would do!?" James just nodded his head not wanting to upset the pregnant woman even more. He just walked over to their fireplace grabbed some green powder and handed some to Lily. He stepped into the fireplace while shouting…

"St. Mungo's emergency entrance!" he walked out of the fire place into the building while brushing himself off. Lily followed behind him a few moments later. He walked up to the welcome witch and she came up to Lily with a healer to take to a private room. They were almost passed the main hall when a very hyper looking man jumped in front of them.

"Hi! I'm Harry Macdonald! Don't you just love the name Harry! I do! After all it is my name…" the man named Harry rambled on for a few more minutes before the healer gently pushed him aside.

"What was up with him?" James was curious about the man's behavior.

"Over done cheering charm I'm afraid, but let's keep going shall we?" the elderly witch just smiled and kept helping Lily along.

_Here goes nothing. _Thought James.

(2 hours later, July 31rst 1980 approximately 1:12 am)

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Potter. A wonderful baby boy but any thoughts on the name?"

James smiled to himself and exchanged a look with Lily.

"Harry." They said in unison.

**A/N: Yay! Well, if you review I'll be happy and hurry up with my other Snape fic! I might even give you a cookie! Lol :D**

-jillybear


End file.
